cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Republic of Socotra
Constitution of the Republic of Socotra and Amendments Article 1. The Republic of Socotra is a democratic Republic. All authority and political power is based on the people. Article 2. (1) The Republic of Socotra is a federal state. (2) The federal state consists of the isles of Socotra, Abd Al-Kuri, Samha and Darsa. Article 3. The area of the federal state contains the named before islands. Article 4. The federal state makes up but one currency area, one economic region and one customs territory. The currency of the federal area is the Euro. Article 5. (1) Capital of the Republic of Socotra is Centronom City. (2) In case of emergency, the President has the right to relocate the administrative institutions to any town of his choice within the federal area. Article 6. (1) The citizen's of the Republic of Socotra have solely one citizenship. (2) Citizens are those whose residence is located within the federal area. (3) Immigrants will retrieve citizenship as soon as they 1) have a residency within the federal area, 2) have been accepted as citizens through the Board of Immigration, 3) have signed the Citizen's Contract of The Republic of Socotra, 4) have either got to work for a company within the federal area or found a company themselves. Article 7. All citizens are equal in the eyes of the Law. Innate liberties regarding birth, gender, class and either confession or faith are excluded. Article 8. The languages of the thirteen tribes of The Republic of Socotra are national languages as well as English. Article 9. The international Law of Nations are part of the Federal Law of The Republic of Socotra. Article 10. The political power of the citizens is represented by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes. Article 11. Each citizen has the right to accommodate a request to the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes. Article 12. The Committee of the Thirteen Tribes has to arrange for the citizens that executive, legislative and constitutive power grant the rights of freedom that are entrusted to the Committee's care. Article 13. Amendments may be added on by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes or by the President of The Republic of Socotra. Act of Supremacy Hereby, we, the Thirteen Tribes, state that the President's Office of the Republic of Socotra is justly and rightfully well-staffed. The head of state of the Republic of Socotra may decide on foreign affairs in all conscience. Be it war or peace, the President's validity of supremacy shall never be doubted. Furthermore, we hereby define the President as Commander-in-Chief of our military forces. Neither foreign nations, nor institutions within the federal area of the Republic of Socotra, nor any friendly respectively hostile alliance, are permitted to come into the Office of the President and claim to take control of our nation. We, the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes, approve and hence undersign this act. *Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), under protest, * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), under protest, * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 9/29/2010 Amendment of Religion As the desire of the people of the Republic of Socotra has been announced to the President of the Republic of Socotra, we hereby declare Islam in all its various forms apart from such that are being considered extremist according to definition of the government, a nationally accredited religion of our country. This amendment does not include the right to teach that religion at any public elementary school, public high school or public university; private denominational schools that wish to teach Islam to their students have to notify the government about said desire and may teach it as soon as the cognizant authorities acknowledge their intention. * Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 8/5/2010 Amendment of National Aid in Times of Need The Republic of Socotra hereby states that rebuilding will the first priority for the months and years to come. The state will take care of rebuilding infrastructure and support widows and orphans with a statutory pension for the next five years. A widow without children will receive 1,600 Euros, a widow with children will receive the aforesaid sum plus additional 500 Euro per underaged child she has to take care of, whereas the child or children have to be of her blood. The state will pay 1,600 Euros for orphans if they are 1.) without any relative that could take care of them, 2.) they are underaged according to the law, 3.) descendants of citizens or soldiers or mercenaries of the Republic of Socotra who have fallen victim to the cruelties of war or who have passed away by performing their duty. * Ruben-Abu-Avram(Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Melchisedek-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Elisabeth-Umm-Benjamin (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 6/7/2010 Amendment of Immigration The Republic of Socotra hereby states immigration has become a controversial topic for many citizens. Illegal immigration is outlawed and will be prevented with firearms if any unauthorized person sets foot on state territory. Security forces have to expel illegal immigrants wherever and whenever they find them; in case these immigrants do not comply, they are to be court-martialed and shot on the spot. It is illegal to take legal action against the government of the Republic of Socotra or the Republic of Socotra herself unless the victim of these policy has 1) is a citizen of the Republic of Socotra, 2) direct family members of first degree who are citizens of The Republic of Socotra. Legal immigration can be granted by the government of the Republic of Socotra due to 1) public interest and necessity, 2) enterprises or private persons requesting citizenship for a person that is already a permanent resident, 3) due to any foreign, non-Socotran citizen marrying a Socotran citizen on Socotran territory, 4) due to family reunification reasons given that the foreign, non-Socotran applicant for citizenship is in a relation in first degree to at least one Socotran citizen. Each foreign person whose application of citizenship was approved by the government will become official member of one of the thirteen tribes of the Republic of Socotra. As official member of a tribe, the person will enjoy all rights, privileges and duty of a citizen of the Republic of Socotra. Citizenship may only be revoked by the tribe a person was assigned to given that said person trespassed against national laws, the constitution or if they performed criminal acts within the boundaries of the Republic of Socotra. * Ruben-Abu-Avram(Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Muhammad-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Yaro-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Janina-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Melchisedek-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Ruben-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Sem-Abu-Michael (Mem), * Zamira-Umm-Benjamin (Nimron), * Semir-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 4/15/2014 Government Proposals Declaration of War on Baltic The People of the Republic of Socotra, represented by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes and the President of the Republic of Socotra, APPALLED at the malicious practice of raiding friendly and allied nations without any justification; DEFINING this as an act of piracy and condemning the infringement of public international law, hereby inform Planet Bob: A'''. That we consider the behavior of Casca of Baltic of the Baltic Alliance towards certain nations absolutely inappropriate; '''B. That we appoint Lt. Gen. Omar Anoke to be the Field Marshal of the Republic of Socotra charged with the mission to drop Casca by all available means; C'''. And that Casca shall be brought to justice; '''CLARIFYING that raiding is a trespass against humanity, morality and an infringement of international law; ACKNOWLEDGING that raiding is considered a legal act in some nations of Planet Bob; however, ASSERTING that any national identity or tradition is a totally inadequate justification for the barbaric act of raiding due to means of greed and maliciousness; BEMOANING the loss of lives, infra and technology; CONCERNED about the behavior of ruthless warmongers and belligerent nations lacking both morality and ethics; DEDICATED to the fundamental human and national rights of the sovereignty to which every nation is entitled; hereby DECLARE war on the nation of Baltic; INSIST that the belligerent actions have to cease immediately and unconditional surrender needs to be declared by Casca; FURTHER CLARIFY that Casca has to be court-martialed and legally sentenced to a punishment which is considered adequately for the committed war crimes. Votes For: 11 Votes Against: 2 * Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), under protest, * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), under protest, * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 9/29/2010 NPO Membership On 7/8/2010, the Republic of Socotra got the full membership of the NPO and called herself a member till August 20, 2012. TIO Membership On August 20, 2012, the Republic of Socotra applied for membership of TIO and was a member till August 5, 2013. MI6 Membership On August 5, 2013, the Republic of Socotra applied for membership of MI6 and was among their ranks as a member till April 9, 2014. GPA Membership On April 9, 2014, the Republic of Socotra applied for membership of GPA. Category:Constitutional Documents Category:Caius Alexandrian